gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Nissan March G♯ '97
|manufacturer = Nissan |year = 1997 |drivetrain = |engine = CG13DE |displacement = 1275 cc |aspiration = NA |torque = 76.0 lb-ft |power = 75 HP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |length = |width = |height = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Nissan March G♯ '97 (known as the Nissan Micra SR '97 in Europe) is a road car produced by Nissan. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2, being replaced by its 1999 equivalent in the later games of the series. Colors There are nine colors available for this vehicle: * Crystal White * Sonic Silver Metallic * Light Greenish Silver Pearl Metallic * Super Black * Active Red * Custard Yellow * Mediterranean Green Metallic * Sky Blue Pearl Metallic * Spectrum Blue Pearl Metallic In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: This is the March now entering its 7th year after going through a full model change in January 1992. This is a standard car not only in Japan, but also in Europe, as the Nissan Micra it actually achieved the European Car of the Year award for European specified models. The March presents an excellent package which achieves enough cabin space to seat 4 adults in the compact 3/5-door hatchback with a total length and height of 3,720 mm and 1,585 mm respectively. The style was further refined by a facelift in the minor change which took place in 1998, and a cabriolet version was added to the line-up. There are two types of engine available; 1.0/1.3 litre in-line 4-cylinder units, and three types of transmission to combine with these: 5-speed MT/4-speed AT and the NCVT. The only drivetrain type available is FF. The engine mounted in the top grade GX model is a 1.3 litre in-line 4-cylinder DOHC generating a maximum power output of 79 ps/6.000 rpm and maximum torque of 10.8 kgm/4.000 rpm. The transmission mated to this engine is either a 5-speed manual box, or the stepless automatic transmission, the NCVT. The suspension employs struts on the front and a 5-link type on the rear. The braking system uses ventilated disks on the front wheels and leading/trailing type on the rear. Although there is no special mechanical sophistication, it drives as a basic practical car should drive. The feeling of the car is that you will not get bored even if you drive it every day. This is the masterpiece in the current Nissan line-up. Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the Nissan New Cars Dealership in East City for 14,200 Credits. Pictures -R-Nissan_March_G♯_'97.jpg|A Nissan March G♯ '97 with racing modifications applied. File:N2manl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC versions of Gran Turismo 2 File:N2manp--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Under 100hp Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars